To Bloom the Wilting Roses
by The Red Lady
Summary: Nagamasa's death has left Oichi in a sea of sorrow, but she is willing to put up a struggle to get over her grief. Will she finally be able to move on? Mitsuhide x Oichi, with surprises in store.


Bonjour, everyone! Before you all inquire, no, I am not French. I just like using French expressions...sigh, I wish I could learn to speak fluent French, but self-study isn't all that efficient. Anyway, I've been neglecting this account for ages, but after finishing Oichi's story in Musou Mode, I thought of a good story and decided to put it here. I'm not a very big fan of canon pairings, and I am a HUGE fan of Nagamasa Azai x Oichi, but I thought I would try something different. So, with no further adieu, I bring you my tale...

Note: This takes place after Oichi's ending in Samurai Warriors 2.

"There is an alchemy in sorrow. It can be transmuted into wisdom, which, if it does not bring joy, can yet bring happiness".

- **Pearl Buck **(1892 - 1973)

**Chapter One: The Dying Flower**

She wrapped her arms around her slim body, but the act brought no consolation. No matter how she looked at things and no matter what she did, they all proved fruitless and to no avail. Even if there were arms of another encircling her trembling body, they would never be his. She would no longer feel the touch of her dearly beloved husband, for Nagamasa Azai was dead.

And he had perished at her very own hands.

Lady Oichi of Odani closed her eyes, breathing heavily. She placed a hand over her heart, wondering if she could ever stop it from hurting. Of course, it was futile, since the scars ran deep into her very soul. Before the siege of Odani Castle, Nagamasa sent her to rejoin with the opposing force, the army of her brother, Oda Nobunaga, so that her safety would be ensured. With a heavy heart, Oichi left her husband, and marched with her brother's forces to take Odani Castle and defeat the Azai-Asakura army. The battle had ended in favor of Nobunaga's troops, but ended in misery for Oichi, as she had been forced to slay Nagamasa with her own hands. And she knew that the blood of the man she loved would forever stain her hands as well as her shriveled heart.

"Oichi dear..."

Oichi heard the shoji doors softly slide open. She looked up, and saw a tall, graceful woman enter the room. It was Nou, her brother's wife. Lady Nou was lovely in a serpentine kind of way, a far cry from Oichi's gentle beauty. Oichi and Nou did not know each other too well, but Oichi was willing to make friends with her sister-in-law this time, especially since she would be staying here with the Oda troops once again.

"Nobunaga wishes to see you", Nou said serenely, extending her hand to the younger woman.

Oichi was surprised, yet hopeful at the same time. Maybe her brother and sister-in-law could help make her feel better.

"How are you feeling, Oichi dear?" Nou asked her as they walked to Nobunaga's quarters together. "You still seem so lonely..."

"Dear sister, my heart cannot help but grieve for what I have lost", Oichi replied. "I have lost my dear husband, and have committed sin by slaying him with my own hands. I believe he has forgiven me for this, but I doubt I can even think of forgiving myself".

"Doubt is not a pleasant condition, little sister", Nou placed a hand on her shoulder. "But if you were to ask me, you will be further troubled if you do not learn to forgive yourself one way or another. In the meantime, why don't you further discuss things with Nobunaga?"

She slid open the shoji screen that led to Nobunaga's quarters, then closed it after Oichi stepped in. As much as she wanted to listen to them converse, she felt that Oichi needed time to speak to Nobunaga by herself for now.

"...Oichi, you do know that what I asked of you to do was for obligation's purpose, right?"

Oda Nobunaga motioned his younger sister to sit across him, while pouring her a cup of tea. Yes, he was known throughout Japan as a fearless and cold warlord, but he was a brother as well, and he worried greatly for his younger sister. From the beginning of the final battle with the Azai-Asakura coalition, he already foresaw that Oichi would be scarred forever if they won this battle. Now, she was sitting in front of him, looking wan and drained.

"Have some tea", he urged her gently. "It will help you...even just a little".

Oichi could see herself mirrored in her brother's worried eyes, and her heart lightened a bit upon realizing that he was genuinely concerned about her. Nodding, she accepted the teacup and drank a little of its contents, surprised at how the tea warmed her up inside.

"It's a special kind", Nobunaga informed her. "It was a present from Ieyasu from sometime ago".

Oichi noticed that Nobunaga seemed rather hesitant to open the conversation and steer it toward Nagamasa and her condition. She figured that she would have to open it herself if she wanted some advice from her brother, who seemed to be waiting patiently for her to speak.

"...it does hurt me to a great extent, Nobunaga", she said softly. "I know you arranged our marriage for political purposes...but I grew to love Nagamasa, and he loved me dearly as well. Of course, he had to choose between you and his alliance with the Asakura, and I figure he chose what he felt would uphold his honor. But brother, let me explain...he still felt like a traitor because he betrayed your trust. It was also evident in my eyes that he felt like he was betraying me by betraying you as well. You and him fighting weakened my heart and made it ache, for I have always dreamed of you and him fighting for the same cause on the same side. Until the time before we moved to siege Odani Castle, I'm sure he was still unsure of what he was doing. He never wanted to betray you, brother dearest..."

"I know", Nobunaga answered her quietly. "And as your brother, I did not want to cause you grief by fighting Nagamasa. Just like him, I did what had to be done. When there is war, one always has to make a choice, Oichi. Nagamasa chose to stand against me, and I in turn, could do nothing but battle him. In war, there can only be one winner, and this time, it is us. I believe that Nagamasa sent you back here because he figured it was the only way to save your life. I guess he had a feeling that they were indeed going to lose and that he would perish at the hands of the Oda...but I guess he wasn't expecting that you were to kill him. However, I myself have a question. Why did you do it, Oichi? I certainly did not issue an order for you to do so".

"...I don't know", the young woman replied softly. "I could say that it was to help you win the battle...but other than that, I just don't know".

Nobunaga reached across the table and took her hands in his.

"I won't force you to answer, Oichi. Take your time in grieving, but you best find a way to heal yourself, or else it will be you that will continue to suffer".

Oichi did not want to accept it, but she knew Nobunaga was right. She could never move on if she did not find a way to help herself. As much as she loved Nagamasa and as much as she wanted to grieve for him some more, it simply would not be helpful for her. Nobunaga and Nou were getting worried about her, and she did not want to further upset them. She figured that she would take it upon herself to heal her own wounds.

"You're right, brother", she said humbly. "I will try my best to find a way out of this depression".

"You are a very brave girl, Oichi", Nobunaga nodded. "Very well...just remember that I am here if you need me".

"Thank you, Nobunaga".

Oichi stood up, bowed to him, then left his presence. She wandered over to the palace gardens, wanting to see the flowers that reminded her so much of Nagamasa. She remembered the times when he would put flowers in her hair, smiling and saying how much he loved her.

"Lady Oichi, do you like flowers?"

Her heart jumped. That was what Nagamasa used to ask her, but this time, it was not his voice. Slowly, she turned around to see who had called her.

"...Lord Mitsuhide".

She acknowledged the presence of her brother's most trusted retainer, Mitsuhide Akechi. He smiled at her, his face gentle and almost ethereal. Oichi smiled back, although shyly. She had always liked Mitsuhide, as he was very kind to her and treated her well. The young samurai walked over to her, carrying a single white rose, the sunlight dancing on his silken brown hair. Slowly, he placed the bloom into her waiting hands.

"I am Mitsuhide Akechi, and I am willing to serve you, my dear lady".


End file.
